A browser or web browser is an application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web or Internet. The information resources may be provided via webpages. Browsers and/or webpages of browsers may be used to implement applications (e.g., single page applications (SPAs)). Browsers may present multiple webpages via multiple windows and/or multiple tabs of a window or windows. Like any other application, browsers consume memory and resources of a computing device (e.g., a computer, a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc.), a server, etc.) executing or implementing the browser.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.